


Something to die for

by KathleenRaven



Series: Olivarry Week 2019 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Injustice: Gods Among Us, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Barry Allen, Canon-Typical Violence, Crush at First Sight, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Olivarry Week 2019, Protective Oliver, Smut, Temporary Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: Después de la muerte de su familia más cercana, Barry se encuentra solo, un misterioso hombre aparece asegurando que quiere protegerlo, con su ayuda se enfrentará a un poderoso enemigo para tratar de hacer justicia.





	Something to die for

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco tarde, día 4: día libre  
> Fragmentos del pasado en cursivas.

****

_\- ¿Me prometes guardar el secreto? – Susurró, mientras temblaba por el frío que recorría su piel pálida._   
_\- No me hagas esto por favor – Lloriqueó con su mano entre las suyas._   
_\- Promételo – Alcanzó a dar un último suspiro. El sonido de la lluvia se intensificó, ahora era lo único que se oía._   
_\- Te lo prometo… -Le dio un beso en la frente, y soltó un llanto inconsolable._

\----*----*-----*----

Un séquito vestido de negro caminó detrás de una camioneta negra que se introducía a las profundidades de un cementerio. Al llegar al punto de descanso, la gente se dispersó alrededor de una lápida que había sido destapada. El interior era muy profundo, casi para albergar un par de ataúdes más, aparte del que estaría siendo ubicado.

Después de un rato, el cura le ofreció las palabras al joven que se encontraba inerte. Usaba gafas oscuras, una sudadera negra, jeans y un par de botas ya manchadas por el lodo. Se acercó sólo un poco antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Derek no era sólo mi amigo, era un hermano, era un buen hijo, y, sobre todo, un buen hombre. – Se escucharon algunos llantos, ahogados por el respeto hacia Barry. – Él siempre confió en que, yo podría lograr grandes cosas… Y no voy a defraudarlo.

Después de algunas palabras más por parte de otros familiares y amigos, el momento más difícil comenzó. Pasada una hora, se dieron los últimos rezos y todos comenzaron a abandonar el área… Todos menos Barry.

\- Juré guardar tu secreto… - Sentenció para sí mismo, apretando su puño derecho. – Pero, aún así, esto no quedará impune.

A lo lejos, un hombre rubio, casi de su misma estatura se acercó con paso seguro.

\- ¡Hey! – Gritó hacia el chico castaño. Barry se alarmó y giró la cabeza hacia él. - ¿Cómo estás?

Sin más, Barry salió corriendo de ahí, casi a un ritmo anormal. Oliver miró como el chico se alejaba, y al verse solo, se paró cerca de la tumba de un tal Derek Hale.

\- Viejo amigo… - Se hincó de cuclillas y dejó una flor blanca sobre el mármol recién colocado. – Si tan sólo me hubieras esperado. – Se incorporó rápidamente, guardó sus manos en las bolsas del saco y miró hacia el cielo.

\- Descuida, es hora de cumplir mi parte del trato. Yo cuidaré de él. – Sacó de su bolsa una foto de Barry, sonriendo, alegre y con una luz peculiar. – Lo haré, como tú cuidaste de Thea.

La lluvia cae intensamente, los charcos invaden la acera mientras él corre detrás. Jadea mientras su corazón late a un ritmo acelerado, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho y correr por su propia cuenta.

“¡Corre!, ¡Alcánzalo!, ¡Mátalo ya!” Eran sólo algunas de las expresiones que varios individuos gritaban.

“No, no, no” era todo lo que podía pensar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alguien ya había disparado.

\- Oye…- Barry abrió los ojos, estaba llorando y no se había dado cuenta. Un hombre rubio estaba sentado junto a él, era el mismo del cementerio. - ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Tú quién eres? – Preguntó Barry mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

\- Oliver Queen. – Al ver que chico no reaccionaba positivamente, decidió usar información delicada a su favor. – Amigo de Derek.

Había una cosa que no podía negar, su primo tenía colegas muy guapos. Aunque no supo quedarse callado.

\- ¿Y en dónde habías estado? – Preguntó con un tono de severa molestia.

Oliver no supo como reaccionar. Sabía que Barry era un chico sensible, y que incluso era muy difícil que lo hicieran enojar, pero, esto no era lo que esperaba.

\- Justo donde estabas.

\- ¿Qué? Imposible… - Barry no alcanzaba a comprender.

\- Derek me pidió cuidarte en todo momento. Y eso hice. Si, fue duro verlo morir, pero, habría sido más duro fallarle.

Barry notó la sinceridad en su mirada.

\- ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

\- Carroñeros.

\- ¿Qué querían?

\- Sólo deshacerse de él. Ni más, ni menos. – Oliver lo miró y supo que debía continuar. – Estos tipos siguen las instrucciones de Grodd, quién tiene una lista interminable de enemigos a quiénes desea eliminar. – Jugo con sus dedos. – Y sigo yo. – Susurró casi inaudible.

\- Debo matarlo. – Sentenció Barry.

\- Imposible, no te dejaré.

\- No estoy pidiéndote permiso. – Comenzó a caminar.

\- Alto…

\- No.

\- Iré contigo. – El castaño se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- No voy a abandonarte. Derek me pidió cuidarte y eso haré, aunque se me vaya la vida en ello.

\- ¿De acuerdo? Vámonos.

Caminaron hasta el departamento de Barry. Al entrar, Oliver vio que no es equivocaba, Barry era un chico normal, un chico que estaba roto por dentro, y que necesitaba ser curado para regresar a la normalidad. Pero era normal, su primo había sido asesinado a sangre fría frente a él. ¿A quién engañaba? Se había enamorado de él desde la primera vez que lo conoció.

\----*----*----*----

\- _Gracias Hale. – Dijo mientras observaba como Thea regresaba sana y salva a los brazos de sus padres._

_\- No fue nada hermano. – Derek abrazó a Oliver. – Debo irme, mi primo quiere que lo ayude a entrenar._

_\- ¿Entrenar? No sabía que eso estaba en tu vocabulario. – Ambos rieron._

_Un chico castaño se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa. – Hola – Saludó indiscriminadamente._

_Oliver lo miró como si hubiese visto a la persona más guapa del mundo. No supo reaccionar, y por lo mismo, sólo alcanzó a alzar el brazo para despedirse cuando su colega y el chico castaño voltearon desde más lejos para despedirse. ¿Era posible? Si, era posible. Le había encantado con su belleza._  
Pero las circunstancias ahora eran diferentes, su mejor amigo había muerto, el primo de su mejor amigo estaba devastado.

Alguien tocó la puerta, Barry volteó y se acercó para abrir, y justo cuando lo hizo, un hombre encapuchado se le abalanzó encima.

\- ¡No podrás huir! -Comenzó a ahorcarlo, pero sin verlo venir, una flecha atravesó su cabeza. La sangre comenzó a derramarse, pero Barry alcanzó a empujar el cuerpo de su atacante.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Oliver, acercándose a él, preocupado.

\- Si… - Se incorporó y volteó a verlo. – Gracias. – No pudo evitar notar que Oliver tenía un arco con él.

\- Debemos irnos, si este pudo encontrar…me, los demás lo harán. – Oliver siguió guardando algunas de sus cosas en una mochila.

Barry notó algo en la chamarra del carroñero, y justo antes de poder tomarlo, Oliver lo detuvo. – No toques nada, no sabemos de que artimañas se valdrán.

Barry le dio la razón, dio media vuelta y salió. Oliver tomó rápidamente el papel y lo guardó en su pantalón, se colgó la mochila y salió, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

La noche llegó por fin, caminaron hasta un pequeño refugio, en donde encontraron una cama, fuego y algunas facilidades para pasar la noche.

\- ¿Por qué los carroñeros quieren matarte? – Preguntó Barry con cierta ingenuidad.

\- Por mis poderes. Tengo la capacidad de… adaptarme.

\- ¿Cómo Derek?

\- Algo así… ¿Tú tienes algún poder?

\- Puedo correr, correr muy rápido. – Soltó un gran bostezo. – Creo que dormiré un rato.

\- Adelante. – Se despidieron como que, no queriendo la cosa, y cuanto Oliver se encontró solo, revisó el papel que había sacado de la chaqueta del carroñero. Era la lista, que incluía como mínimo unos cincuenta nombres que había sido tachada en desorden. Fue hasta el primer nombre, que ya había sido tachado: “Derek Hale”, justo abajo, escrito en letras rojas: “Barry Allen”, sin ser tachado, pero marcado con un puntito, en señal de ser el siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Barry se despertó, encontró a Oliver acostado a un lado suyo, aún durmiendo. Se levantó cuidadosamente, tomó una ducha y cuando salió encontró a Oliver, con el cabello despeinado, y con su barba que le mejoraba sin duda alguna el rostro.

\- Buenos días, Ollie – Dijo Barry mientras secaba su cabello, con la toalla que había estado usando alrededor de su cintura

\- Buenos días, Barry. – Se levantó hacia él – Anoche estuve pensando y…—Oliver no pudo evitar mirar, distrayendose completamente

\- ¿Y?... – Lo motivó a decir lo que debía decir.

\- Quizá no debamos usar nuestros poderes para llegar hasta Grodd, sólo para estar a salvo y evitar ser rastreados por los carroñeros.

\- Me parece bien – Sonrió, le apretó un brazo y dijo: - Debo terminar de vestirme, si no te importa.

\- No, adelante. – No dejaba de mirarlo.

\- Eh… - El castaño se sonrojó. – A solas, si es posible

\- Oh claro, si, si, lo siento. – Oliver salió sonrojado del refugio. Barry sólo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa.

Al salir, Oliver no pudo evitar notar que, Barry tenía un trasero muy bonito, él, sus ojos y ahora, su pene, lo sabía. – Demonios Queen. – Dijo para si mismo, mientras intentaba ocultarlo.

\- ¿Te ducharás también? – Barry lo alcanzó ya fuera.

\- Si, creo que debería. – Hizo un ademán para hacer reír a Barry.

\- Puedo prestarte jabón y lo que necesites, todo está allá dentro.

\- Barry… ¿Puedo decirte algo? – La pregunta agarró al castaño por sorpresa.

\- Claro, lo que quieras.

\- Sé que bajo estas circunstancias no debería, pero… - Un ruido al otro lado las alertó. Ambos cubrieron sus espaldas, y permanecieron alerta.

De entre los arbustos salió una chica con lentes, y una libreta.

\- ¿Felicity? – Preguntó Oliver.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, pero debes saber esto. – Miró a Barry y le pidió al rubio que se alejaran un poco.

-Grita si me necesitas. – Le dijo a Barry mientras se alejaban un poco.

\- ¿Encontraste al meta? – Felicity tomó su libreta.

-Sí, pero murió. Este es su primo. – La chica no estaba al tanto de todos los hechos, sólo que Oliver quería salvar a algún metahumanos por algún favor que le habrían hecho. No sabía más, sólo lo apoyaba.

\- Demonios Oliver, dime que por favor no lo están buscando también a él. – Puso los ojos en blanco y asintió.

Barry se acercó sin que ellos lo notaran.

\- Encontré a Grodd. No está lejos. Deben huir, ya.

\- ¿En dónde está exactamente?

\- Cerca de la costa, ubicado en una base que han construido los carroñeros. Hay cientos de desapariciones, y todos son meta.

\- Descuida, estaremos bien.

En cuanto Barry vio que comenzaron a despedirse corrió hasta el refugio, pero, antes de llegar se encontró con otros dos sujetos como el que llegó a su departamento.

\- Vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo uno de ellos, en tono burlón.

\- Barry Allen, primo de Derek Hale. – Dijo el otro.

\- Es hora de terminar de una vez por todas. – Dijo el primero y se lanzó en su contra para tirarlo, pero Barry utilizó su velocidad para moverse.

\- ¡OLIVER! – Gritó desesperadamente.

\- Tu novio no puede salvarte.

\- ¿Quién dijo que no? – Oliver disparó una flecha en la cabeza del primer carroñero. Comenzó a pelear a puño limpio contra el otro. Parecía una pelea reñida.

Barry tomó el arco que Oliver había soltado al recibir un golpe, y le dio en la nariz al carroñero. Con gran velocidad continuó hasta que la cabeza del individuo no aguanto y terminó por reventar.

\- Ollie… ¿estás bien? – Se inclinó en el suelo y revisó al rubio.

\- Si… - Se quejó un poco. – Gran golpe.

Se miraron fijamente, y sin más se dieron un beso. Un beso que fue aumentando la intensidad.

\- Barry… - El castaño ignoró todo, y siguió besando. – Necesito levantarme.

Barry se apartó un poco, se levantó y ayudó al rubio a incorporarse. Se miraron un nuevamente continuaron con los besos. Sin despegarse, entraron. Barry le quitó la playera a Oliver mientras este le desabrochaba el pantalón.

Oliver pegó su erección en la cintura de Barry, hasta que él también se quitó la playera. Lo aventó a la cama, e inmediatamente se agachó para continuar besándolo. Sin darse cuenta, ya no tenían ropa puesta, Oliver acomodó a Barry en el colchón, después de abrirlo un poco con los dedos hasta que consideró que estaba listo, echó un poco de saliva sobre su miembro y lentamente lo introdujo.

Barry no estaba familiarizado con la experiencia, pero se dejó llevar. De repente, sólo sintió como su trasero se encontraba pegado, literal, al cuerpo de Ollie, quién de manera lenta y paulatina comenzó a embestir. Tomó a Barry por la cintura y fue aumentando el ritmo. Lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a besarle y morder las orejas bajando hasta el cuello.

Dejó de embestir para solo moverse, tomó el miembro de Barry y comenzó a masturbarlo. Barry comenzó a gemir.

Comenzó a sentir como Barry apretaba por el placer, y eso lo motivó a embestir más rápido. Barry no pudo más y eyaculó dejando un poco en la mano de Oliver. En cuanto notó que Barry estaba agotado, dejo seguir sus ganas, hasta que comenzó a vaciarse dentro de él. Con un gemido, dejó el último chorro. Besó su espalda y salió cuidadosamente.

Ambos se dejaron vencer y cayeron sobre la cama.

\- Wow… - Exclamó Barry mientras seguía respirando agitado.

\- Barry… - Trató de articular Oliver, aún más sudado y agotado.

\- ¿Si?

\- Antes de que Felicity llegara, quería decirte algo… Aunque, creo que, ya lo he hecho obvio.  
Ambos se miraron, ahora de manera tierna y comprensiva. La mirada que Oliver recordaba en Barry.

\- ¿Y que es?

\- Me gustas… desde el primer día en que te conocí.

Barry lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquel día en el parque? ¿Cuándo Derek iba a ir a entrenar contigo?

\- Oh… ¿eras tú? – Barry mostró una mirada inquieta… como si hubiese encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

\- Si, yo era ese.

\- Tú… también me gustas Ollie. Siempre fuiste mi amor platónico.

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

\- Debería bañarme – Dijo Oliver.

\- Si, deberías… - Ambos volvieron a reír.

-No tardo. - Oliver se levantó y lo besó en la frente.

Barry sonrió. En cuanto Oliver cerró la puerta del pequeño baño, Barry se incorporó para volver a vestirse con ropa limpia. Se limpió, y se vistió, sin querer, usando una playera de Oliver. Cuando la tomó, un pantalón cayó al suelo, dejando salir un papel.

Lo tomó y no pudo con la curiosidad. Al desdoblarlo comenzó a leer; era la una lista con varios nombres tachados. En primer lugar, estaba tachado el de Derek, inmediatamente seguido por el de él.

\- No… - Se llevó la mano a la boca. Oliver era un carroñero.

Dejó el papel sobre la cama, y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Nada importaba, nada debía llevarse. Entró a la profundidad de un bosque, y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente alejado, y seguro, comenzó a llorar.

Sólo había una manera de acabar con todo… Él debía buscar a Grodd, y acabar con todo de una maldita vez. Recordó el lugar que Felicity había mencionado, y corrió tanto como le fue posible a sus botas aguantar.

En cuanto Oliver salió del baño, notó la ausencia del castaño, pero, pensó que tal vez estaría afuera, tomando un poco de aire. Cuando se acercó a la cama, vio la ropa que se habían quitado, y a un lado, la lista que había encontrado en la bolsa del carroñero.

\- ¡Maldición! – Salió del refugio y comenzó a gritar. – Barry… ¿Barry?... ¡BARRY!

Reingresó, se visitó lo más rápido que pudo y guardó todo en la mochila. Salió corriendo y comenzó a buscar rastro del castaño.

\----*----*----*----

_La sangre escurría por sus dedos, mientras la lluvia recorría todo su cuerpo. Sentía un gran pesar en el pecho._

_Su primo estaba en medio de una avenida, respiraba con gran dificultad._

_\- Barry…_

_\- No, no digas nada… estarás bien… - Sollozaba mientras cubría a Derek con su chamarra._

_\- Nadie debe saber de tus poderes… ¿comprendes?_

_\- Derek…_

_\- Promételo Barry… Sólo puedes confiar en… - Comenzó a ahogarse._

_-Derek, no…_

_\- Prométeme que guardarás el secreto._

_\- Lo haré… - Con la promesa en sus labios, las pupilas de Derek se dilataron, y su corazón de latir._

\----*----*----*----

Barry miró las palmas de sus manos. Recordó como en ellas, el único ser que lo amaba de verdad, había muerto. Apretó los puños y siguió llorando. Se hizo bolita, y se acurrucó en el rincón de una cueva cercana. Había llegado a la costa, ahora, encontrar a Grodd sería cosa sencilla.   
*  
La noche había envuelto todo, las únicas luces que eran visibles eran las del faro que iluminaba el camino de los navíos, y algunas cabañas que estaban apostadas alrededor. Trata de no hacer ruido al caminar, pero, entre la hojarasca eso era algo difícil. Jadeaba por la sed, aún tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Barry, aunque él sabía que si él había decidido usar sus poderes, muy probablemente ya estaría muy lejos. No importaba, ya habría tiempo para buscarlo con calma, por ahora tenía algo que hacer; acabar con Grodd para que pudieran dejarlos en paz de una buena vez.

\- ¿Hola? – Oliver se percató de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Una ramita volvió a tronar. Preparó su arco, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, un carroñero lo golpeó con un bat, dejándolo inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué hacer con él? – Preguntó uno de los más jóvenes.

\- Comer… - Sonrió otro.

\- No, este no… - Dijo el líder. – Encontramos al buscado. Rata, cárgalo. – Se dirigió al más joven, que sin chistar obedeció. – Grodd orgulloso.  
*  
Pasaron un par de horas. Barry no podía conciliar el sueño, así que permaneció oculto. Escuchó algunas pisadas, así que se escondió detrás de un abeto cercano. Afortunadamente no había hecho una fogata, así podría ocultarse mejor. Miró a un grupo de individuos desfigurados, el más alto llevaba cargando a una persona. Trató de poner más atención, hasta que alcanzó a distinguir que el líder del grupo llevaba un arco, un arco que él reconocía.

“Vaya” Pensó, aún creyendo que Oliver era parte de ellos, y que quizá lo estaba viendo en acción. Consideró por un momento toda acción. Sabía que ellos eran su única guía para llegar a Grodd, así que tomó una rama lo suficientemente gruesa, y caminó despacio hacia ellos. Liberaría a la persona que llevaban, mataría a los dos carroñeros, y haría que Oliver mismo lo llevara hasta allá.

\- Alto – Ordenó el líder. – Olor a meta. – Según ellos, los metahumanos tenían un aroma que podía distinguirlos de un humano normal.

\- No huelo – Dijo el más joven. – Deber caminar.

Barry se apresuró a acercarse, tuvo de cerca al que parecía ser el más hambriento. Este volteó y antes de que pudiera dar alerta sobre su presencia, lo golpeó en la quijada, tumbándolo como si estuviese hecho de papel maché. Recordó entonces la sangre escurriendo por sus dedos, y golpeó nuevamente, pero esta vez en la nuca de su víctima.

\- Golpe – Exclamó el líder. – No quedarte, seguir. – Le indicó al joven, quién sin cuestionar comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Barry llegó de la nada y golpeó al chico alto, quién de manera inmediata soltó a Oliver. Siguió golpeando hasta que el carroñero quedó con la cabeza triturada. El líder sólo se quedó mirando perplejo. Sabía que los metahumanos tenían capacidades increíbles, pero, este era un chico común, apenas unos centímetros más bajito que él. Tenía rabia en su mirada, y sangre, mucha sangre en las manos.

\- Basta de juegos, Oliver – Dijo Barry realmente molesto.   
El carroñero observó que Barry estaba confundido, sonrió, y decidió seguirle el juego.

\- Está bien, me rindo – Alzó sus manos y aventó al arco. – También deberías lanzar tu rama.

Barry obedeció.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó el castaño, con cierto desconcierto.

\- Porque esta es mi naturaleza, porque mientras tú y muchos otros tienen las oportunidades más espectaculares, a seres como a mí, sólo nos dan lo menos.

Barry observó con calma, hasta que el carroñero se lanzó hacia él, del mismo modo que el que estaba en su departamento. Sus grandes dientes sobresalían de su boca, dejando escurrir algo de saliva. Barry siguió luchando para evitar que este lo mordiera. – Deber morir meta. – Gruñó el atacante, cuando de la nada una flecha atravesó su frente. Barry permaneció inmóvil, pues reconocía aquel tiro tan fino. Uno más volvió al mismo lugar, tirando al carroñero.

Barry lo quitó y se incorporó rápidamente. Al voltear ve a un Oliver débil, que cae de rodillas por el agotamiento.

\- ¡Ollie! – Grita Barry mientras corre hacia él para ayudarlo. – Oh por Dios… ¿Estás bien?

\- Barry… yo… - Lo sostuvo como sostuvo a Derek aquella noche.

\- No digas nada. – Dijo con lágrimas en el rostro. – Todo está bien, todo está bien.

\- Yo sólo quiero cuidarte…

\- Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé… - Dijo Barry acariciando el rostro del rubio.

\- Barry… Te… Te quiero… - Cerró sus ojos y entró a un estado de inconsciencia.

-Ollie… - Golpeó levemente su mejilla - ¡Oliver! – Lo sacudió - ¡OLIVER! ¡OLIVER NO! - Lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar inconsolable.

\- También te quiero – Dijo entre balbuceos mientras se aferraba a él.

\----*----*----*----

_\- Y así es como sueltas un buen golpe… - Sonrió Derek, felicitando a Barry por haber logrado su nuevo entrenamiento._

_\- ¿Quién te ha enseñado eso? – Preguntó alegre el castaño._

_\- Oliver, un chico que me gustaría que conocieras en alguna ocasión._

_\- Será un placer, siempre y cuando me enseñe a pelear. – Ambos rieron._

_\- Creéme, él te enseñará más de lo que imaginas._

_\- ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?_

_\- No confiaría en nadie que no pudiese hacerte bien. Es él. – Sacó una foto en su teléfono donde aparecían ambos._

_\- ¿Le has hablado de mí? – Barry se sorprendió ante tal hecho. Él tipo era muy guapo, y para ser honestos, si Derek confiaba en él, alguna virtud debía tener._

_\- Si, y parece que él también quiere conocerte._

_\- Será un honor vencerlo, como te venzo a ti. – Golpeó levemente el brazo de su primo._

_\- Si le ganas, es porque él te ha dejado. Creeme._

\----*----*----*----

\- No quiero ganarte Ollie, no si eso implica perderte. – Siguió llorando.

A la mañana siguiente, los cuerpos permanecían donde perdieron la vida. Algunos otros carroñeros observaron la escena, en busca de alguna explicación. Una decidió seguir el rastro de sangre que daba hacia el bosque, mientras los demás, sólo decidieron continuar con su rutina.

> Al llegar al pequeño claro que se encontraba en el centro, vio a un humano completamente desnudo, pálido, con algunas heridas que apenas habían cicatrizado. Se acercó cautelosamente a él. Lo observó con cierta pena. El olor a metahumano había desaparecido, sólo quedaba el humano. Entonces era cierto que los meta eran seres peligrosos, el que había estado aquí no sólo había acabado con su grupo, sino también con un humano que seguramente había estado perdido.

Tomó un bote que llevaba consigo y comenzó a limpiar las heridas del humano. Si bien, sabía que eso sólo funcionaba con seres no humanos, pero, no estaría de más intentar salvar la vida de un ser, que ella consideraba inocente.  
\- ¿Qué demonios? – Barry exclamó en voz baja, asustando a la carroñera, quién claramente sólo esperó.

\- ¡Aléjate de él!

La carroñera intentó articular algunas palabras, pues no sabía como comunicarse. – Este… planta… reparar sangre.

\- ¿Qué? – Barry intentó comprender lo que el ser intentaba decir. Mantuvo una distancia en la que ninguno de los dos se sintiera amenazado. Los carroñeros podían comprender un idioma si se les hablaba claramente en él, por lo que intentó hacer señas para que Barry siguiera hablando.

\- ¿Te refieres a curarlo? ¿Eso es posible? – La carroñera asintió. – Está muerto.

\- No muerto, estar en limbo. – Barry no comprendió, así que la carroñera continúo buscando las palabras para darse a entender. – El no muerto, querer ayuda. Querer ayuda.

\- Soy Barry. – Dijo mientras ella continuó limpiando.

\- Rata. – Dijo, mostrando un par de hileras de colmillos, tan finos como palillos. – Grodd y Rata.

\- Mucho gusto Rata.

\- ¿Matar? – Le preguntó angustiada, en cuanto dejó a Oliver.

\- No, no voy a hacerte daño. – Se miraron. – Gracias.

\- ¿Meta? – Él la observó. – Meta mata rata, meta mata humanos, meta mata Grodd. Grodd salva rata.

\- No, Grodd mata, humanos. – Barry buscó la lista y se la enseñó. - ¿Ves? Yo soy Barry. – Dijo señalando su nombre. – Sólo quiero salvar a mi novio. – Le dijo mientras tocaba el pecho de Oliver. – Ayúdame.

Lo miró desconcertada. Él no olía como los demás meta que habían llevado ante Grodd. Él tenía algo que no creía.

\- Voy a ayudarte. – Dijo una vez que alcanzó a comprender el idioma. – Te ayudaré, si prometes salvarnos.

\- Creéme. Lo haré. – Barry llevó su mano a su corazón. – Te lo prometo, por él, y por mí.

Dejaron a Oliver nuevamente en la cueva en la que Barry se refugió. Besó su frente, después sus labios y le susurró: - Volveré por ti.

Siguió a la carroñera hasta una pequeña aldea temporal no muy lejos de ahí. Las cabañas parecían traídas de otro planeta. Observaron desde lejos.

\- Grodd está en la más pequeña. – Dijo ella. – Busca pasar inadvertido.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Barry. – Te prometo que hoy mismo serán libres.

\- Cuidaré de tu novio. Ahora ve.

Barry tomó con fuerza el arco de Oliver y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la aldea, disparando a diestra y siniestra todo lo pudo. Algunos de los carroñeros comenzaron a correr, mientras otros ya habían sido derribados. Justo cuando creía que no podría pasar nada, chocó con un carroñero de gran tamaño, quién lo sentó de un solo golpe, dejándolo inconsciente.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con Grodd de frente.

\- Un metahumano… - Dijo, dirigiéndose a los carroñeros. – Un pequeño metahumano que huyó en sus propias narices. – Dejó ir su puño contra todos los que estaban a su alrededor, terminando en Barry.

\- Comerlo, matarlo, cogerlo… - Gritaban algunos de ellos, mientras otros sólo gritaban por el éxito.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Barry al gorila de imponente tamaño.

\- Todos ustedes son una amenaza para el nuevo orden… - Se acercó más a él. – Superman y Batman hicieron pedazos este planeta, y no se detendrán hasta que no quede nada de él. – Barry abrió los ojos como platos… ¿Como es que él sabía de Clark y del viejo amigo de Derek?

\- ¡Es falso! – Gritó con furia Barry. – Sabes que eso no es verdad. Ellos buscan hacer justicia.

\- Una justicia que no es correcta – Alzo su puño, y antes de que pudiese golpear al chico, una flecha plateada atravesó su mano. Ante el grito de dolor del gorila, todos los carroñeros, y Barry voltearon. Oliver estaba al frente, con su arco, y una sonrisa pícara.

\- Perdono que quieras meterte con mi amigo, perdono incluso, que hayas matado a mi mejor amigo, pero, lo que no perdono, es que golpees a mi novio.

Grodd rió y soltó a Barry, dejándolo caer al suelo. - ¡A él! – Ordenó a los carroñeros, quiénes comenzaron a correr hacia él. Oliver corrió, aprovechó que todos iban desarmados y comenzó a disparar hacia sus piernas, pues no quería lastimar a ninguno.

Barry se incorporó. – Grodd…- Gritó. – Apuesto a que no puedes alcanzarme. – Corrió y dejó sólo un golpe marcado en el brazo del gorila, quién salió de la cabaña, todo lo que había a su paso.

Alcanzó a Oliver, quien estaba escondido detrás de una roca.

\- Ollie – Se abalnzaó contra el rubio, quién lo abrazó sin dudarlo. – ¡Estás vivo!

\- Y jamás creerás lo que pasó.

\- Sí, una carroñera te ayudó.

Oliver lo miró extrañado. – Si, así es… - Lo tomó por el hombro. - ¿Fuiste tú cierto?

Barry se disculpó alzando un poco sus hombros. – Están siendo obligados Ollie, ellos están haciendo lo que Grodd quiere, porque los tiene bajo hipnosis.

\- Sí… - Respondió Oliver. – Rata me ha contado todo. Debemos quitarle el casco.

\- ¿Y cómo lograremos eso? – Oliver besó a Barry tan intenso, que por un momento se habían olvidado que estaban en medio de una batalla.

\- Yo lo distraeré, con tu velocidad llega a él, y golpealo con esto. – Le entregó su arco. – Es pesado, con un golpe podras zafarlo, o en el mejor de los casos dejarlo inconsciente para que podamos quitarlo.

\- Pero… ¿y tú? – Puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Yo estaré bien. Me has cuidado más tú a mí, de lo que yo a ti.

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo a ti. – Se dieron un beso, y en ese momento Oliver salió del escondite para llamar la atención de Grodd quién rápidamente corrió hacia él. Barry, a gran velocidad salió a la playa, jaló a Oliver para evitar que Grodd lo arrollara y lo dejó en otro punto, justo cuando tuvo cerca al gorila, dio un brinco y lo golepó con el arco, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. En aquel momento, la sangre regresó a su mente, la viva imagen de su primo sonriendo y después agonizando en sus brazos, esos recuerdos lo motivaron a soltar otro golpe, con el que el casco salió volando. Y un tercer golpe para rematar, y estrellar la cara del gorila. Al dar el golpe, comenzó a llorar y se alejó de él.  
Los ojos de los carroñeros habían perdido aquel tono blanco, volviendo al amarillo natural de su condición. Oliver se acercó a Barry, para abrazarlo.

\- Todo está bien ahora. – Dijo Barry en voz baja, mientras se pegaba al pecho de su novio, donde su corazón latía tan rápido como el de él.

\- Lo está Bear… lo está. – Barry no había oído que alguien le dijera Bear desde la noche en la que Derek lo vio por última vez, minutos antes de su muerte.

La carroñera que había ayudado a Barry se acercó a ellos, para darles las gracias.

\- Gracias a ti, sin ti, nada de esto se hubiera podido lograr.

\- Mi misión era liberar a mi pueblo de la opresión de Grodd. Y Grodd sabía que sólo un metahumano podría lograrlo. Por eso quería deshacerse de ellos. Lo de Superman y Batman fue sólo un pretexto.

Barry estaba impresionado por la capacidad de estos seres para aprender un idioma.

\- Hasta siempre, querido meta.

Como por arte de magia, los carroñeros se convirtieron en torres de humo negro que viajó hacia el cielo, desapareciendo casi de inmediato. El cuerpo de Grodd se convirtió casi de inmediato en arena, siendo llevado por las olas. La playa quedó vacía, salvo por las cabañas que habían dejado atrás.

\- He de admitir… Que verte amarrado fue algo digno de verse. – Afirmó Oliver pícaramente.

\- ¿De verdad dices eso aquí? ¿Ahora? – Ambos comenzaron a reír.

\- Supongo que sólo quería verte sonreír.

\- Ollie, perdóname. – Barry se separó un poco de él. – No debí huir sólo así. Nos puse en peligro a ambos. Tú, pudiste haber muerto.

\- Morí Barry… - Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo invitó a mirarlo a los ojos. – Y volvería a morir por ti. Perdóname a mí por no haberte dicho que encontré aquella lista. Quería que creyeras que estarías a salvo conmigo.

\- Lo estuve. Incluso desde antes. – Oliver se extrañó ante tal afirmación. – Sé que tu fuiste quién me enseñó a dar cierto golpes, a través de Derek. Sé que tú cuidaste de mí el día que lo persiguieron, y probablemente desde esos días hasta hoy.

\- Derek cuidó a alguien que significa mucho para mí. Yo quería devolverle el favor, sin darme cuenta, de que ahora, también eres importante para mí. – Oliver se inclinó ante Barry. – Barry, me gustas desde que te conozco, te adoro desde que me sonreíste por primera vez, y me devolviste algo que nadie había podido… - se miraron – y eso es la ilusión de tener alguien por quién darlo todo.

\- Te quiero Oliver.

\- Te quiero Barry, más de lo que ambos podemos imaginar.

\- Entonces, no lo imaginemos.

\- Salvaste a los metahumanos, y aún así, sé que me sorprenderás de mil maneras más.

Se besaron mientras el sol se ocultaba, pintando el cielo de naranja, sin más ruido que las olas, por fin en paz.

Fin.


End file.
